First Impressions
by glory-rose
Summary: a what if story about jenny and shane, very AU
1. Chapter 1

First Impressions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

This is AU all the way this is a what if Shane had meet Jenny first there is no Tim or Marina, Kit owns the planet and Jenny is new in town having just moved next to Bette and Tina, who are still together. Jenny will seem a little out of character because I don't want her quite so crazy.

Shane POV

Shane and the gang were having coffee at the Planet as usual Alice was going on about the chart as usual. When Alice stopped mid sentence "Who's that?" They all turned to look at the counter where a short girl with long black hair was ordering. Shane smirked "I don't know, but I'm going to find out" and with that she left the table and went to stand next to the mysterious newcomer.

Kit had just handed her a cup and told her the price while she was digging threw her purse, Shane handed Kit the money with a wink. "I got it."

The girl smiled and turned to Shane "Thanks, that was very kind of you."

"No problem." Shane replied " So I haven't seen you in here before."

"No, I'm new here, I'm Jenny, by The way" Jenny replied holding out her hand.

"I'm Shane." she said shaking Jenny's hand. She felt a jolt of excitement. Wow, that was new she thought.

"Well thanks for the coffee Shane, but I should go."

"Ok, but you should come back here tonight they have great music and dancing." Shane replied hoping to see her again.

"Alright, maybe we'll run into each other." And with that Jenny left the planet.

Shane smiled, oh she'd count on it, she thought. Shane returned to her friends and the questions she knew they were going to bombard her with.

Jenny POV

Once outside Jenny looked back, man that chick is hot she thought. Now what on earth am I going to wear? She smiled and returned job hunting.

After a long day Jenny returned home she had turned in some applications and put an add in the paper for a roommate. She still hadn't unpacked everything but that could wait tonight she was going dancing.

A/N: well thats it so far its my first attempt at a story so don't be to mean. I'll update soon. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Thanks to kiddAM for the review. I am a perfectionist so I tend to edit things to death, but I finally took the plunge and posted. Having said that I appreciate the encouragement.

Ch. 2

Jenny POV

"Why does everything I own make me look like I'm fifteen!" Jenny mumbled after trying everything in her closet. She settled on a simple form fitting black dress, applied her makeup, brushed her hair and was out the door.

When she arrived at the planet she began to get nervous. She ordered a beer and sat back. It wasn't like this was a date or anything so why wouldn't the butterflies in her stomach leave. As she looked around and noticed all the scantily clad women dancing her nerves doubled. Man, she thought, maybe I'm overdressed. She tried to discreetly scan the club for Shane without luck.

She downed the rest of her beer and decided to wonder around. Its not like I'm waiting for her or something, she tried to convince herself, I'll just have a look around maybe dance, no big deal.

Shane POV

Shane had just arrived after greeting her friends and a few would be lovers, she made her way over to the bar. Despite all the seductive looks she had received, she only had eyes for one girl tonight.

"Hey, Shane." Alice said as she came up to Shane and stood beside her. "So... Where is she?"

Shane shook her head but didn't fein ignorance. "She's dancing, over there" and with that she pointed out Jenny, who was currently dancing with a girl Shane new very well.

Alice smirked. "Well what are you waiting for Tiger, go get her."

"All in good time," was Shane's only response, before taking another swig of her beer.

"Dana's here. See ya."

Shane waved Alice off and made her way to the dance floor.

A/N: yes their very short chapters at the moment I'm having some problem getting into a flow plus I really should be studying for my political science exam.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything

Ch.3

Shane POV

Shane slipped up behind Jenny, and leaned in close to whisper in her ear "Wanna dance?"

Jenny froze then turned around with a small grin "I'd love to" as they began dancing Shane was mesmerized. The same excitement she had felt earlier that day was back which sent Shane's thoughts into turmoil. Why was she getting so worked up by some slip of a girl she'd just meet. She kept reminding herself that Jenny wasn't any different then the multitude of girls that she had meet before. Then Jenny looked up and when their eyes connected all other girls flew from her mind.

She had no idea how much time had passed but she was eager to leave, maybe go to Jenny's house. "You wanna get outta here?" she asked Jenny knowing she'd agree.

"Sure" Shane grabbed Jenny's hand and lead her to the exit. Once outside she backed Jenny against the wall and kissed her. Jenny let out a little gasp but quickly returned the kiss, which Shane was quick to deepen. As Shane began to run her hands along Jenny's body, Jenny pulled back.

"Wait" Jenny said as Shane removed her hands from Jenny to place them on the wall trapping Jenny in between.

"What?" Shane replied panting

Jenny wouldn't meet her eyes "I don't know, this just seems odd. I mean we barely met, maybe we should slow down."

Shane groaned this was not the reaction she had been expecting, but it was still early and she was not out yet. "Then maybe we could go back to your place and get to know one another better?" She asked.

Jenny looked skeptical but nodded.

"Great, which way?" Jenny pointed in the direction of her house and they began walking. Shane glanced at Jenny who was still looking at the ground.

Jenny POV

Jenny was kicking herself why did she have to pull away like that, who knows what Shane thought of her now, but that kiss was unbelievable it took her breath away. Her lips were so soft and ... wow! Jenny couldn't remember ever being kissed like that before and although it only lasted a handful of seconds she couldn't wait to repeat it. But something kept nagging at her, she had only just met Shane this morning and while she was no stranger to a one night stand the passion this virtual stranger evoked was confusing almost scary.

She finally looked up to find Shane eyeing her. Jenny was desperate to break the silence and asked the first thing that came to her mind.

"What do you do?" She blurted out.

Shane smiled "I'm a hairdresser."

Jenny returned her smile as Shane slipped her hand into hers. "That's cool. I'm a writer, or at least I'm trying to be."

"Really, what do you write?"

"Mostly fiction, though I haven't written much since I got here." Jenny said starting to relax at how easy the conversation was going.

They continued talking, learning more about each other, as they quickly arrived at their destination.

"You live here?" Shane asked, at Jenny's nod Shane continued "My friends Bette and Tina live next door, I'm here all the time."

"Imagine that" replied Jenny.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Shane POV

Shane moved a couple of boxes off the couch and sat down, while Jenny retrieved a couple of beers from the kitchen.

"Here you go" Jenny said as she handed her a beer and sat down next to her. They sat in comfortable silence until Jenny finished her beer, set down the bottle, grabbed Shane and began kissing her.

Shane was taken completely by surprise she was barely able to set down her beer without spilling it before Jenny pushed her down into the couch. This was definitely a new experience Shane was used to being the aggressor, but she wasn't about to complain. Jenny's kisses became more passionate and her hands roamed over Shane's body excitedly exploring her.

Shane groaned and let a few heated minutes pass before she pulled herself out from under Jenny, panting she asked "which way to your room?"

Jenny smiled, grabbed Shane's hand and led her to the bedroom.

----

Shane glanced over at Jenny who was sleeping soundly and had been for several hours she debated leaving. On a normal night she would have been gone long before now, yet she still made no effort to get up. She could see a slight glow coming from the window signaling the suns imminent return. Shane rubbed her eyes, had she really spent the entire night with this girl. She had no answers to explain her recent behavior and rather then ponder it any longer, she climbed out of bed threw on her clothes and went to the kitchen in search of coffee.

Jenny POV

Jenny could smell something cooking, she lay there for a moment to get her bearings, when images of the previous night flooded her mind. She grinned, Shane must still be here she thought. She quickly got up and rummaged through a few boxes for something clean to wear.

When she got to the kitchen she found Shane drinking a cup of coffee at the table with a empty plate in front of her. She was so deep in thought she didn't notice Jenny enter.

"Good morning"

Shane looked up "Morning, I made some breakfast if you want some"

"Sure" Jenny replied.

Shane went and piled some eggs onto a plate and set it down in front of Jenny who was watching her trying to decipher her behavior. Shane looked nervous to Jenny, she kept fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. Jenny began to eat while Shane continued to move about restlessly.

After a few minutes Jenny broke the silence. "Am I keeping you from something?"

Shane looked at her "umm no..." she said then shook her head. "I mean I'm meeting my friends for lunch and I need to stop home and change."

"Ok" Jenny replied standing up and following Shane to the door. Shane leaned down and gave Jenny a quick kiss.

"I'll see ya later" she turned to leave, but Jenny's hand on her arm stopped her.

"When?"

"Umm, I'll call you." and without pausing Shane left.

Jenny sighed and shut the door, she hadn't given Shane her number. She went back to her breakfast and figured afterwards she'd do some more unpacking. Hoping if nothing else it would keep her mind busy.

Shane POV

Shane quickly rounded the corner heading to The Planet to pick up her truck. She hadn't lied, she did have plans to meet her friends but that was hours away. Sitting in Jenny's kitchen she had kept waiting for the usual desire to bail and when she hadn't, she panicked. She had never felt that comfortable with anyone outside of her close friends. She wasn't sure what it meant, but right now she was just going to go home and sleep. Maybe Alice would have some advice for her at lunch.


End file.
